<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hesitance by Celinarose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509378">Hesitance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose'>Celinarose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:53:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment before a decision is made. Drabble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hesitance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He breathes.</p><p>It’s supposed to help, isn’t it? It’s supposed to help when it feels as if his knees cannot hold him up any more; as if his hands cannot hold still, as if his eyes cannot see beyond the small, dark, tunnel; as if his throat can’t swallow that lump that settled there; as if his lungs are being crushed and torn apart at the same time; as if the world is slipping away from his grasp.</p><p>He wants to run. He wants to run and hide and stay away and never come back, but he knows of the sacrifice he will make if he does. He knows of the people he will disappoint, the opportunities he will throw away, the crushing guilt he will feel… But most of all, he will have let himself down. He will be throwing away the opportunity to ever forgive himself.</p><p>He cannot.<br/>
He cannot run.<br/>
He must not run.</p><p>He breathes.<br/>
This time, it helps.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>